Silver Horizon
by Lianna Evans
Summary: Sirius begins to talk to Lianna and Peter ruins her day. Read and find out. I suck at summaries, damn it!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Characters, do NOT sue me. If I did, I would be filthy rich by now. The characters are owned and created by none other that the literary genius J.K. Rowling. Author's Note: First fan fiction, be gentle... *shudders*  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The Grindylow and the Creep  
  
Lianna Evans made her way towards her third class – Defence Against the Dark Arts. Her cousin Lily was up ahead, talking to a guy named James Potter. She can understand that the guy has a major crush on Lily, and that Lily has the same feelings, only she was too stubborn to admit it.  
She smiled to herself as Lily made her way back to her. "Honestly!" her cousin said, "that James Potter thinks he's so smart. Well, he is smart but James is just so rude to people. No wonder some people doesn't like James, he is so annoying!"  
Lianna smiled broader and commented, "I noticed you said his name three times in one speech though. You must really hate him."  
Lily blushed so much that her face was almost the same colour as her hair. "Yes I do!" she replied.  
They entered the room and took their seats up front. Professor Darklare entered the room a few minutes after they did, carrying a small tank with a green something suspended in water in it.  
"Grindylow!" Darklare announced happily. "Our lesson for today will be dedicated to observing the creature's behaviour. I want you to group yourselves into three and pass a report about grindylows. Three feet of parchment, to be submitted next week. Now, Potter, you go with Lily Evans and Lupin. Keep him tamed, will you? Lianna Evans, with Pettigrew and Mr. Black, please. Malfoy, with Snape and Ms. Black..."  
Lianna stood up and joined Sirius Black in the corner where he was standing. She threw her long black hair away from her face and approached him, smiling.  
"Hi," Sirius said to her, brushing his hair away from his face. Peter Pettigrew gave her a sly smile, which she reluctantly returned.  
"So, Evans, you reckon you could handle a grindylow?" Peter said, snorting.  
"Well, I could break his grip, I think," Lianna said, observing the creature.  
"Break its grip? And what if you could do that?" Peter said, a little mockingly.  
"Wormtail, the grindylow's weakness is its grip. See the fingers? Very strong, but very fragile," Sirius growled, impatient with his friend.  
"Wow," Lianna whispered. "You're good at this."  
Sirius flashed her a small smile. "Not really, Remus is better at DADA than I am." He pointed at the boy with brown hair, who was talking to Lily, apparently convincing her to work with James.  
"I would like to get to know him," she said.  
"You will. I'll introduce you. Now come," Sirius summoned enough courage in order to hold Lianna's arm and guide her towards the grindylow, "we'd better start."  
The group worked for half an hour, observing and taking notes. During the silence between the three, Lianna noticed Peter's malicious looks directed to her. She kept her focus on the grindylow, but Peter's sly smile didn't go undetected.  
The lesson ended with the group promising to meet after two days to observe the grindylow more. Lianna was just packing up when Peter walked towards her and said, "Nice working with you Evans."  
"Oh, hello, Peter," she said casually, forcing a smile. "It was nice working with you too... Well, I must be off. Goodbye." She started to walk away, when he suddenly grabbed her arm.  
"Hey!" she protested, trying to pull away. He won't let go.  
"I've been thinking about it... would you like to go out with me?" Peter asked.  
"I'm sorry Peter, I can't. Now please let me go!" Lianna cried.  
"Tell me you'll go out with me first. And I will let you go... Come on, Evans," Peter said, his eyes bulging. He did not notice Lianna's hand clutching her wand once more.  
"I said 'No' Peter... Please let go of me... It hurts..."  
But he wouldn't let go. His grip tightened. Lianna closed her eyes, bit her lip. Then she muttered, "Accio Tank!"  
The grindylow tank soared towards Peter and crashed onto him, spraying him with water. Lianna stepped away from him, looking afraid. "I'm sorry!" she said.  
She turned away from him and ran towards the Great Hall.  
  
Lily found her cousin sitting alone next to Hogwarts Lake after class that day. Staring blankly at the gleaming water.  
"Hey," Lily said, sitting next to her.  
Lianna smiled and muttered "Hey" back.  
"So, what's your problem?" Lily asked finally after moments of silence between them.  
Lianna shook her head, "Nothing really. I was just thinking about all that has happened the past five months... All the revelations and the things I was told... and this! It all seemed unreal. So unreal..."  
"C'mon, Liah, it's not like it's not what you deserve. You are a witch, and you're as good as any other witch I know. Besides, Dumbledore himself said that you are ready."  
Lianna stared at her cousin with her bright grey eyes. "Do you think I'm ready?"  
She touched her cousin's arm. "You are ready," she assured her. "By the way, I heard Pettigrew talking to James and his friends – he told them you attacked him or something. What happened?"  
Lianna turned away and sighed. "He acted like a...a...maniac in front of me. He grabbed my arm and I asked him to let go, but he wouldn't. He wanted me to go out with him, and I said no. He wouldn't let go of me..." her voice trails off, but she added, "I never meant to hurt him. Did he have serious damages?"  
Lily shook her head, "Apparently he merely got wet, but he was raving that the grindylow had bitten him because you summoned it to him."  
"That is impossible! The Summoning Charm can only be used for inanimate objects! And besides, I used the empty tank on him," Lianna said.  
  
"Sirius Black told them so... James seemed convinced, but Peter and Remus are quite annoyed."  
"I see... James Potter is alright, but I think he's quite a prankster. I heard Remus Lupin is a perfectionist... He's the Head boy, right? I find Sirius Black very nice..."  
Lily grinned. "Yeah, Sirius Black finds you nice too."  
"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes widening.  
"I'll leave that for you to find out. Anyway about Peter, don't mind him. He's just... he's just..."  
"Just what, Lily?"  
Lily scratched her head, unable to express it. "He just creeps me out, you know?"  
Lianna frowned and looked away. She touched the water with one of her hand and it ripples gently. "Yes, Lily, I know what you mean," she whispered solemnly. 


End file.
